Granada System
The Granada System is the name given to the governmental system of the Kingdom of Arveyres a royal federation of the Kingdom of Almeria (otherwise called the Superior Province of Arveyres) and the Kingdom of the Navarras (otherwise called the Realm of Arveyres). Throughout most of the history of Arveyres, the two entities developed alongside each other, often times acting as one entity. The system was established in 552 following the Conquest of the Navarras by the last sole ruler of the Kingdom of Almeria, Valentina. The Granada System replaced the method by which the Praetor of All-Granada (the King of Almeria) was chosen; previously chosen directly by the Eurasia, the imperial selective system was replaced by the Imperial Congress, a collection of the most senior Praetor of each Arveyran province who would convene to elect the next King of Almeria among themselves upon the death of a reigning King. By 735 the most-senior provincial Praetors had began to pass their office through hereditary succession, effectively creating the Royal Confederation within the Kingdom of Almeria. The elected Monarch of Almeria would by right be the Monarch of the Navarras. As the King of Almeria began to acquire lands that fell outside of imperial territory, the laws that governed people outside of the Empire were increasingly different than Imperial Law, thus the Realm of Arveyres began to rise in importance. Previously a collection of islands in the Straits of Cordoba that were private property of the King, the Realm of Arveyres began to include large tracts of land that now comprise nearly half of the size of the Kingdom of Arveyres. 'Superior Province of Arveyres' See also: Superior Province of Arveyres The Superior Province of Arveyres is the area of the Kingdom of Arveyres in which Imperial Law, or laws passed by the Senate of Eurasia and the Emperor of Eurasia are in effect. The Superior Province is further divided into seven provinces, only one of which is a constituent entity of the Kingdom of Arveyres. *Arveyres *Castra Albana *Florentia *Garulata *Melta *Ostium *Paestum The six provinces following Arveyres are all directly controlled by the Empire and are all subject to Imperial Law, but not laws passed in the Province of Arveyres. 'Province of Arveyres' The Province of Arveyres, sometimes referred to as the Kingdom of Almeria, is the largest province of the Superior Province of Arveyres. Its capital is Calabasas, the third-largest city in the province. Laws passed in the Province of Arveyres apply to subdivisions in the Province of Arveyres, and not the Realm of Arveyres. The Praetor of Arveyres (King of Almeria), the sucessor to the Praetor of All-Granada (also called the King of Almeria) is a hereditary role that is occupied currently by the head of the House of Vergara, currently the Queen Sofia X. The Province of Arveyres operates under a parliamentary democratic monarchical system, where the Monarch is simply a figurehead to the nation, symbolically partaking in the lawmaking process. 'Realm of Arveyres' The Realm of Arveyres, sometimes referred to as the Kingdom of the Navarras, is a large independent nation ruled by the Queen of the Navarras, a hereditary role that is also currently occupied by the head of the House of Vergara, Queen Sofia X. As the first Queen of the Navarras, Valentina was also the Queen of Almeria, the two nations have always had the same monarch. The Queen of the Navarras is a hereditary role that presides over an absolute monarchy. Laws passed in the Realm of Arveyres only apply within the Realm of Arveyres and never to the Province of Arveyres. 'Kingdom of Arveyres' The Kingdom of Arveyres is the common name given to the Kingdom of Almeria and the Navarras (Almeria-Navarras) which is the name of the two entities when treated as a single nation. Both of the entities have nearly-identical governments and both entities take part in the National Senate of Arveyres, leading to most laws being passed in the Senate applying to both entities. As provinces of Arveyres fall into either the Province or the Realm, two separate elections on each piece of legislation occur, leading to some laws being passed in only one of the entities.